


Teen Titans: Blame Blackfire

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Literally the only good title I could think of. More or less follows my story,Teen Titans: Typical Morning.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Blame Blackfire

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ** Summary: **   
>   
> Literally the only good title I could think of. More or less follows my story, _Teen Titans: Typical Morning_.  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> **  
> **  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>   
> 

Hood over her head like usual and cloak pulled around her body, Raven floated down the hallway with a blue towel on her right arm under the cloak, another leotard to change into held under her left arm, and her feet barely an inch off of the ground as she made her way towards the girls’ bathroom for a quick shower after her session in the training room.  
  
Well, it was sort of the girl’s bathroom she was floating towards.  
  
There was nothing really preventing the boys and girls from using whichever of the two bathrooms in Titan’s Tower they wanted. Starfire, however, had largely personalized one of them with more pink. That would have driven Raven more towards using the other bathroom but with the boys using the Starfire storing more random beauty products in the pink one when the guys started using it less and more male grooming products in the other one, the Tower’s two bathrooms gained unofficial gender division based.  
  
If nothing else, everyone stopped mixing up their products and forgetting what was in which bathroom.  
  
And at the moment, Raven was just a couple feet away from being in the girls’ bathroom, when she felt a tug on the back of her cloak. “Sorry, friend Raven.”  
  
“Hey!” Starfire, with a pink towel over her right shoulder and a copy of her usual outfit under the other arm, pulled back on Raven’s cloak and, thanks to her floating removing the issue of friction, the pale girl easily pulled back by the gentle tug.  
  
“Apologies once again,” Starfire said, and she did indeed look sorry… and sweaty, “but I’ll be needing the shower first this time. The new gravity adjusters on the weights have made lifting a most strenuous effort.”  
  
Looking the Tamaraean over, rave could clearly see that. A clear sheen of sweat covered Starfire’s orange skin, which was more than could be said for Raven’s grey skin, a result over her own training being focused on sing her powers instead of any significant physical efforts. However…  
  
A shadowy barrier covered the bathroom door. “I was here first.” Raven said, dropping onto her feet and now marching towards the door, hoping her footsteps would help convey some authority.  
  
Instead, Starfire just held an arm in front of Raven, stopping her before flicking her forehead, breaking the goth’s focus enough to drop the barrier covering the bathroom door.   
  
“Ow.”  
  
“You were only in the hallway first, not the bathroom.” Starfire said, countering Raven’s argument before adding, “Also, I am calling the dibs on showering first.” As the redhead started walking the last few steps towards the bathroom, Raven glared at her.  
  
And then began to smirk.  
  
As the bathroom door opened and Starfire was about to step in, Raven chanted, “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" As the chant finished, Starfire’s purple miniskirt EXPLODED apart, revealing a pair of tight-fitting pink panties with a large red heart on the butt.  
  
“What- OOOWWWWW!” Starfire promptly dropped her towel and spare clothes as the back of her underwear, coated in shadowy energy, rocketed straight up her back, digging mercilessly into her crack.  
  
“How bout I play you to shower first?” Raven suggested, more telling than asking really, as evidenced by how she used her powers to pull Starfire’s panties further up past the orange-skinned girl’s head.  
  
“NYEEEP, GYYRGGHH!” Panties dug deeply into her crack and buttocks exposed by her wedgie, Starfire began turning around to face her opponent. “Veryyeeeah… well theeeEEEHHHOOOWWWWWW!” Starfire shrieked as Raven’s continued magically stretching the redhead’s panties, wrapping them around the Tamaranean’s upper body, then now magically strengthened fabric to strong for Starfire’s arms to tear free from.  
  
Thankfully for Starfire though, she didn’t plan on using her strength to break free.  
  
As her eyes began glowing, she let out a roar and BLASTED the fabric wrapping around her. The energy cut through the cotton in spite of Raven’s efforts to strengthen the material, dissipating the energy around it and letting Starfire tear herself the rest of the way free.  
  
“Uhoh…” Before Raven could launch another attack, the now bottomless Starfire launched herself at the pale girl, tackling her down to the ground and tearing her cloak off while flipping her onto her belly. “Uh, Star,” Raven said nervously as the redhead gripped the bottom half of her leotard, “I was just kidding about playiiIIIIINGOOWWW!” Her leotard’s spandex material invading her thick buttocks and chafing her made it clear she wasn’t going to get to back out of the game she’d started.  
  
“No, I believe you were being most serious with your challenge, friend Raven.” Starfire said before giving the leotard another harsh PULL, stretching I up and fully exposing Raven’s butt cheeks.  
  
“GYAAHHOOWWW!” Butt clenching around the material invading it and wiggling in pain, Raven find all her attempts at concentrating to utilize her powers failing.  
  
“And I see that you have neglected to wear underwear again.” Starfire noted curiously while beginning to twist the back of the leotard. “Why is that?”  
  
“AGHK, grygh, because I don’t-OW like having them ride UP!” Raven answered as her wedgie tightened, being sure to leave out how humiliating she found the _My Little Pony_ panties Starfire would gift her to be. “Urgh, look, you can have the shoOWWer! I give!” the gothic girl exclaimed, giving up and resolving to just head over to the other bathroom since the boys were currently out.  
  
 **SMACK!**  
  
“YEEEOOOWWWWIIIEEEE!” Raven cried out as a red handprint was left on her right buttock.  
  
“Thank you for yielding, friend Raven.” Starfire said. “Now I need only to administer the Loser’s Spanking.” Smiling, the redhead began raining spanks down on Raven’s backside as pale girl screamed and her entire bottom turned bright red.  
  
-  
  
It was rare for Raven to hold any real grudge against Starfire over the ‘game’ the redhead insisted on playing wit her. No, Starfire was just too cheerful, sweet, and nice to remain angry at. Especially when she truly did think of it all as just a fun game.  
  
No, Raven’s grudge regarding the game was held against the annoying brat of a girl who’d invented it.  
  
So, after her shower (which had been taken using cold water to sooth her spanked buttocks), Raven found herself (now properly dressed in a fresh cloak and leotard) marching towards the living room of the Tower.  
  
When the door slid open and Raven entered the room, the dark-haired Tamaranean beauty sitting on the couch and watching TV didn’t bother turning around to see who had entered or give any sort of acknowledgement that she’d heard Raven enter.  
  
Instead, Blackfire continued to recline on the half circle couch while staring at the TV. While still just dressed in the loose, black short shorts and matching tank top that acted as her pajamas.  
  
Because under her sister’s watchful eye, Blackfire couldn’t easily find herself some fun trouble and was too lazy to put in the effort to do it when she could just laze around the Tower.  
  
And her disregard for everything around her would actually be useful to Raven in this instance.  
  
“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
Just as Blackfire tilted her head slightly in confusion at the chant she’d heard, she felt herself suddenly get lifted up off of the couch. “NYEEEP!” Lifted by the seat of her light purple granny panties with a big and happy _Hello Kitty_ face on the butt. Luckily for her, she was smart enough to use her flight to stop the pressure on her butt.  
  
However, that didn’t stop Raven from using her magic to just stretch the panties out further.  
  
“AAGGHHOOWWWW!” Much like she had attempted to do to Starfire earlier, Raven began magically stretching the cotton material across Blackfire’s body, taking only a moment to magically shred the orange-skinned girl’s shorts before forcing her down onto the couch face first.  
  
Before the older girl could even try and process what was going on, her panties continued wrapping around her body, going over her torso, mouth, and arms as the gift wrap wedgie was completed while Raven strolled into front of the couch.  
  
Glaring at Blackfire, the gothic girl asked, “Do you have ANY idea how much pain that little game you invented has put my butt through?”  
  
“AGHHH, WHO CARRGHMMMMPPHHH!” Blackfire’s attempt at being defiant with her response was cut off as her panties wrapped around her mouth.  
  
“A lot.” Raven said fiercely, answer the question Blackfire had tried to dismiss. “In spite of how sweet your sister is, she is cruel when it comes to your little game.”  
  
As Blackfire started struggling against her wedgie bonds and squirming, Raven flared up her powers, stretching the panties further and winding them more tightly around Blackfire’s body, worsening the wedgie. “MMMMMMPPPHHHHHHRRRRRGGGHHH!” Her thrashing increasing and her back arched as she tried to lift herself up.  
  
Crouching down beside the sofa, Raven looked her in the eyes and said, “Fun fact, with magic, I can make your underwear stretch without any limits.” She delighted in the terror that showed in Blackfire’s eyes at those words. “Now,” she began while placing her hand on Blackfire’s back and slowly moving it back to the older girl’s butt, “considering all the pain you’ve indirectly caused my butt,” placing her hand on Blackfire’s tightly clenched buttocks, she began channeling magic through it, “what do you think I should do to yours?”  
  
“MMMMPPPPHHHHHMMMM!” Blackfire’s squirming became increasing frantic as Raven’s magic heated up her bottom, making it feel like it was on FIRE! However, with that pain came some fury.   
  
And with that fury, Blackfire charged her bound hands up with purple energy.   
  
“AAAAHHHHHHHH!” With everything she had, she unleashed blast of energy that destroyed the magically strengthened panties wrapped around her upper body, knocking Raven back in the process. The Tamaranean wasted only a moment panting before throwing ZAPPING her gothic adversary’s butt as the younger girl tried to get up.  
  
“DYYYOWWW!” The attack burned a hole through Raven’s cloak and made Raven’s backside feel like it had been splashed with bubbling hot syrup, causing her to jump and fall over. Bottomless but now feeling strong, Blackfire seized the opportunity to pounce on her, making Raven grunt in discomfort as she was pinned down.  
  
“You aren’t going to be doing anything to my butt.” Blackfire said before grabbing onto the bottom Raven’s leotard and menacingly adding, “Although, I can think of a LOT of things I’ll be doing to yours.” Emphasizing her point, she proceeded pull and wedge the leotard in her grip up between Raven’s buttocks.  
  
“GYYRGGHH!” Face scrunched up in pain, Raven antagonized her tormentor with, “That all you got? Not wonder Star busts your butt so easily no-OWW!” That remark got her leotard driven up further into her butt.  
  
Scowling, Blackfire raised up one of her hands. “I’ll show you a butt busting.” Her hand then began charging up with purple energy and Raven closed her eyes, bracing herself for a devastating spank.  
  
 **ZAP!**  
  
“YEEOOOWWIIEE!” However, it was Blackfire who ended up screaming, her butt burning from the starbolt that hit it and knocked her off of Raven. Grimacing from the added heat to her bare bottom, Blackfire turned around to see Starfire standing by the couch and with her eyes narrowed. “Um, sister…” The older sibling gulped. “I know how this looks but-”  
  
“I thought I told you that you were not to harm any of my friends while staying here.” Starfire interrupted.  
  
“You… you did but I was just-”  
  
“Reminding us how much you like to lie and deceive by completely breaking your word.” Raven interrupted as Starfire started stepping closer to the two girls.  
  
“Be quiet! This is all- Ow, hey!” Blackfire was interrupted once again, this time by Starfire grabbing her hair and pulling her up off of the floor before leading her over to the couch. “What are you doing?!”  
  
“I believe you wanted to show Raven what the butt busting looks like.” Starfire said while pulling Blackfire down over her lap. “So, let us show her what it looks like.”  
  
“No no NO!” Blackfire then began struggling while Starfire held her in position with her butt propped up over the redhead’s lap. “Sister, please-” ***SMACK* *SMACK*** “AHHOWWIIEEE!” The first two spanks made her buttocks wobble as Starfire then charged up a starbolt on her hand for the next spank. “Please don’t-” ***SMACK!ZZZAP*** “GYYYAAAAAHHHOOOOWWWWWIIIEEE!”  
  
Blackfire’s butt burned and Raven watched with satisfaction as Starfire delivered three more starbolt-charged spanks to the older girl. However, a cruel idea then came to her and she stopped the next spank by saying, “Hey, Star?”  
  
Starfire stopped before the next spank could land, giving Blackfire the chance to pant with tears falling from her eyes as the redhead asked, “Yes, friend Raven?”  
  
“I think I can help give those spanks some more impact.” the goth said before holding out a hand and reciting her chant of, “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Dark energy went out of Raven’s hand then and surrounded Starfire’s starbolt-covered hand, merging with the green energy and taking the form of a paddle (square and as big as Blackfire’s buttocks) covered in charges of starbolt energy on one side.  
  
Holding it in hand, Starfire inspected the implement before smiling. “Oh, this is will be most helpful, friend Raven.”  
  
Whimpering, Blackfire craned her neck around ad felt pure terror grip her as she looked at the paddle. _Oh no… Please NO!_ she thought, unable to speak due to her fear.  
  
“It won’t keep it’s form for long, so you had better use it fast, Star.” Raven advised.  
  
Starfire didn’t need to be told twice, and quickly brought the paddle down on her sister’s buttocks.  
  
 **THWACK!ZZZAP!**  
  
Blackfire’s scream from that spank actually made Raven wince, mostly due to the loud volume bothering her ears but also just a tiny bit out of pity. It didn’t stop the goth from enjoying it though, or the other three spanks that followed.  
  
 **THWACK!ZZZAP! THWACK!ZZZAP! THWACK!ZZZAP!**  
  
When the magically forged paddle disappeared after that, Blackfire had since been reduced to a bawling, howling mess with a butt that had turned a very dark and angry shade of red. She swore, with a desperate need to be believed and while barely understandable due to her crying, that she would never be bad again.  
  
Obviously, that was a lie and Blackfire would likely be finding herself wedgied and spanked again before long. Starfire, of course, was happy to believe that desperate sincerity for now though and gently traced her fingers over her sister’s sore bottom while the older girl trembled and buried her face in the couch cushions for a while before Starfire adjusted the older girl from a laying position on her lap to a sitting one, allowing the two of them to snuggle.   
  
Having witnessed all of this, Raven decided that she would very much be enjoying Blackfire’s stay at the Tower from now on. And that she’d be taking many more opportunities to see the annoying brat of a girl punished as payback for creating that butt busting game of hers.


End file.
